ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
King of Shadows/Transcript
(Continuing from the previous episode, Wu awakens in the Underworld after a long journey down from the Fire Temple.) Wu: Hmm... the Underworld. (He sees some Skulkin Warriors walking by and hides from them as he wraps up the Sword of Fire and searches for Garmadon.) (Meanwhile, Jay, Zane, and Cole arrive at the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Wu.) Cole: Kai! Sensei! Zane: The Sword of Fire was here, as well our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late. The Elemental Weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. Cole: Ugh... great. The one place no mortal can cross over. Kai: (Inside the temple.) We might not be able to cross over... (The temple door opens as Kai, Nya and the Fire Dragon exit.)... but a dragon can. (Cole screams and hides behind one of the pillars due to his fear of dragons.) Nya: Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons, that they were mystical creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them. Cole: (Chuckles in fear.) Are you insane?! Kai: Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softie. (Plays with the dragon.) Knock it off. (Nya giggles.) Jay: (Dazzled by her appearance, he groans to Nya.) Do you like blue? (Coughs.) Zane: He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue. Nya: It's my favorite color. Jay: (Groaning.) Yes. (Kai shakes his head in annoyance.) Kai: Nya... Nya: This is goodbye, isn't it? (Kai nods his head.) Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own. Kai: I promise I won't be gone for long. Nya: I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return. (Jay and Zane hop on the Fire Dragon.) Cole: You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that... thing. (The Fire Dragon looks at Cole.) Kai: You're right, Cole. But I got a way to fix that. (The next day, each Ninja is shown to be riding their respective elemental dragon as Cole awkwardly rides the Earth Dragon.) Cole: (In fear.) E-easy... not so fast... Kai: Whoa! This is awesome! Zane: Yes. This is quite fun. Cole: So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld? Kai: I think we're about to find out... (The dragons descend at full speed and do a Spinjitzu-like tornado, crossing over to the Underworld.) Cole: Is it over? Kai: Hardly! I hope these dragons know what they're doing! (The dragons further increase their acceleration.) Kai: They're speeding up! Hold on! (There is a moment of silence as the four ninjas and their dragon almost reach the Underworld. They reach the Underworld moments later.) Cole: Solid ground. We made it! (They notice the structure of the Underworld, the vehicles of the Skulkin and the building.) Zane: (After noticing a building.) Sensei's inside. Kai: They're expecting us. (They observe every Skulkin member being searched before they enter the building as a cart full of waste barrows appears.) Kruncha: Hold up! Nothing gets through without inspection. Nuckal: Ninja search! (He manages to knock off everything that was on the cart) Okay, clear to pass. (Kruncha sighs in disappointment.) (Meanwhile, the ninjas try to enter the building without being noticed when they hang onto a Spykor creature. Jay notices this and tries to warm his comrades, but due to his lack of voice, he can't get through to them.) Cole: Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice? (Kai nods in agreement.) (They all notice what they were hanging on and let go immediately as they land on the ground. This attracts the Skeletons' attention.) Nuckal: Uh... if there are more than one ninja, is it 'Ninjas' or just 'Ninja?' Kruncha: I think it's just 'Ninja.' Nuckal: Oh, okay. Then, NINJA! (The Skulkin Army surrounds the four ninjas.) Kai: Huh, I actually like it. 'The Ninja.' Team name, anyone? Cole: Okay Kai, but I count ten boneheads to every one of us. I think I like these odds. (The Spykor begin to descend from the ceiling.) Kai: Uh-oh. Anyone got any bright ideas?! (Meanwhile, Wu is still searching for his brother as he reaches the base level of the building when Garmadon appears from behind.) Garmadon: (Laughs.) Brother. Wu: Brother. (Uncovers the Sword of Fire.) Garmadon: Seize the sword! (A bunch of Skeleton Warriors surround Wu.) Wu: Ninja, go! (Uses Spinjitzu to knock off the enemies.) You'll have to take it from me! Samukai: My pleasure. (He battles Wu, using the other three Golden Weapons to his advantage.) Lord Garmadon: (To Samukai.) Teach him a lesson. (The Ninja are shown to be surrounded by the Skulkin Warriors and the Spykor.) Kai: Any ideas? I'm still all ears! (Attempts to slice a warrior with his sword. Jay gets an idea.) Jay: (Groaning.) Tornado of Creation. Kai: Huh? Cole: You feel a weird sensation? Jay: (Groaning.) No. Zane: You ate an odd crustacean? Jay: ''(Groaning.)'' Tornado of Creation. Kai: I got it. I got it! Two natives on vacation. Huh? Jay: (Regaining his voice.) Tornado of CREATION! Cole, Kai and Zane: Oh... Zane: Welcome back. Cole: But it could lead to disastrous consequences. The First Spinjitzu Master left Jamanakai Village in ruins! Who knows what could happen here! Kai: We're about to HAVE a disastrous consequence. Cole: Let's do this. Earth! (Performs Spinjitzu.) Kai: Fire! (Performs Spinjitzu.) Zane: Ice! (Performs Spinjitzu.) Jay: Lightning! (Performs Spinjitzu.) Ninja: Ninja, go! (They all combine their elemental Spinjitzu tornadoes into a large tornado and begins to suck in everything. They create a Ferris-Wheel with some skeletons trapped inside the ride. When Kruncha sees Nuckal enjoying some cotton candy, he purposely makes him drop it.) Kai: Come on! There's no time to waste! (The Ninja proceed to the bottom of the building, witnessing the fight between Samukai and Wu. The other Ninja try to help Wu, but are stopped by Kai.) Kai: No. This is Sensei's fight. (Wu sprints and jumps towards Samukai, but misses and Samukai throws the Shurikens of Ice to clip Wu's arm sleeves on the ground. Samukai then uses the Scythe of Quakes to hit the sword away from Wu's hands and the Nunchucks of Lightning to beat him up.) Samukai: You do not deserve the sword! (Samukai approaches the sword, much to Wu's worry.) Garmadon: Bring me the Four Weapons. Samukai: (Betraying Garmadon.) No! You will obey me now! (Garmadon laughs mockingly as Samukai loses control over the weapons. Wu jumps to where his students are standing.) Wu: No one can handle all of their power at once. Garmadon: Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal? Samukai: What's happening to me? Jay: Oh geez. Garmadon: You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place! Samukai: Uh-oh. (Screams and vanishes.) (This creates a portal and Garmadon heads towards it.) Wu: Father would not want you to do this, Brother. Garmadon: Father is no longer here! Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Kai: It's a portal! We can't let him escape! Zane: Does that mean he is going to another realm? Garmadon: '''Soon I will be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image! '''Cole: Sensei, we have to stop him. Wu: If he takes control of all four golden weapons, he will have unspeakable power. Jay: Then let's do it! Who is coming in the portal with me? Cole: You know I am! Zane: Me too! Kai: Me three! Wu: Then go, Ninja. I will stay to protect Ninjago — don't forget to grab the Golden Weapons, they will be useful in defeating him. They have secrets that you are yet to unlock. Bring Garmadon alive. Go, Ninja, go! Garmadon: (To Wu.) You! You were always his favorite. (Goes through the portal and escapes the Underworld.) (The Ninja grab the Weapons of Spinjitzu and leap into the portal as it closes. Wu jumps to where the Four Weapons are and sighs. The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Earth-87